1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that randomly determines an oscillation mode of a table for rolling dice.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various table games are well known and, for example, among table games, there exists a game genre of so-called dice games, as disclosed in WO 07/016776, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026947, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351.
Among dice games, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351, a game method is disclosed in which, upon a player placing a bet, a dealer throws dice and, in a case where a result thereof becomes a predetermined combination, the player is entitled to throw the dice, and has a chance to win a payout of a large amount. In addition, Sic Bo is known as an old and familiar dice game in Asia in which a player places a bet on predicted numbers of dots to appear on three thrown dice.
Sic Bo is well known as a dice game of ancient China, and is a dice game in which a player places a bet on predicted numbers of dots or a combination thereof to appear on three thrown dice. Ways of betting and odds are displayed on a player's table (these may be displayed using an image display unit). On the table are provided an area for placing a bet on a predicted number of dots to appear on a single die, an area for placing a bet on the same predicted number of dots to appear on two dice, an area for placing a bet on the same predicted number of dots to appear on three dice, an area for placing a bet on a predicted combination to appear on two dice, an area for placing a bet on a predicted total number of dots to appear on three dice, and the like. Odds cannot be uniformly determined due to regional or national conditions; however, these are typically set within a range from 1:1 to approximately 1:180 according to occurrence probabilities.
In dice games, for example, there has been a problem in that, when dice are rolled by oscillating a table up and down, patterns of oscillation are monotonous, whereby players may easily lose interest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that randomly determines an oscillation mode of a table for a rolling die, thereby enabling monotonousness of the game to be avoided and provide a more amusing gaming machine.